1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water sample collecting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed toward a modified version of a water sampler device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,570, which allows the same to be dropped in the air, for example, from an airplane to obtain a water sample from a body of water.
The prior art, water sampler device used for the above described purpose comprised a bucket which is dropped from a plane and which is attached to a plane by a rope. After the sampler is submerged into the water, a flapper valve seals off the sample. However, this prior art arrangement has the drawback of requiring a sampler with a 10 liter capacity in order to obtain a 5 liter sample, because approximately 50% of the sample is spilled and lost.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,570 and 3,986,635 are incorporated by reference thereto.